


No one gets out alive

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [39]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Decadence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Сейчас у них у обоих все хорошо.





	No one gets out alive

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Вам.

_Nothing ever feels the quite same when you are what you dreamed._  
And you will never look at anything the same when you see what I see  
How we forget ourselves, lose our way from the cradle to the grave  
You can't replicate or duplicate, gotta find your own way.  
(c) Shinedown – How Did You Love

– ... Вас соединить?

Ивонн выжидает ровно шестьдесят секунд. Эта пауза, предусмотренная деловым этикетом, напоминает окно, всплывающее при восстановлении операционной системы. Вы точно хотите запустить этот процесс? Если вы не нажмете «Отменить», автоматическое восстановление начнется через 59... 58...

– Соединяю.

Ивонн безупречна настолько, насколько может быть безупречной только компьютерная программа. Но Ивонн – из плоти и крови, она настоящая живая женщина, которой должно быть свойственно ошибаться. Иногда он шутит, что в день, когда она действительно совершит оплошность, – будет объявлен государственный траур. В ответ Ивонн слегка улыбается, показывая ровные мелкие зубы. Они ослепительно-белые на фоне сдержанно-красной помады.

Рабочий терминал мигает трижды и выводит на проектор изображение. Картинка колеблется и идет рябью, видимо, связь совсем ни к черту, а звук и вовсе подключается только через пару секунд. До слуха успевает долететь обрывок фразы:

– ... не виделись, старик.

– Ты все еще состаришься и умрешь первым, – парирует он и тянется к нижнему ящику стола.

В массивном, обитом тяжелой плотной тканью отсеке всегда хранится бутылка. Как раз на случай таких внезапных звонков. Янтарный виски плещется, наполняя стакан почти до краев. Этого хватит, даже если они будут болтать три часа кряду. А три часа они болтать не будут, потому что у него совсем нет времени.

Человек на экране хохочет, в уголках его глаз веером собираются морщинки. Кто бы мог подумать, что за столько лет можно так сильно не измениться?

Он не успевает ответить – в коммуникаторе приходит сообщение от Ивонн. «Герр Габсбург, не забудьте про собрание акционеров в четыре часа. Вам нужно быть там вовремя... и трезвым». Это она зря. Трезвым на собраниях он бывает чуть реже, чем никогда. Всё равно никто ничего не замечает. Или не подает виду, что замечает. Все смотрят ему в рот и не забывают благоговеть. Это при папеньке они едва не растащили компанию на куски, как вшивые помойные собаки, а при нем – и гавкнуть боятся.

– Тебя все так же строит твоя секретарша? – Штефан просто полон ехидства.

– Ты же видел эту женщину, – Рудольф косится на дверь преувеличенно боязливо. На самом деле, к Ивонн он питает исключительно уважение и самую малость восхищение ее деловой хваткой, но перед старым другом можно и повыделываться немного. – Я не удивлюсь, если вся Австрия у нее под каблуком.

Штефан смеется. Он все еще чертовски красив, как будто сошел с афиши ретро-кинотеатра. Даже ранняя седина, парой серебристых прядей вплетающаяся в его прическу, не портит, а придает шарма. Романтический герой из фильма про большие деньги и большую любовь.

– Пожалуй, мне стоит передать привет моей Ильзе, – с почти нежностью в голосе говорит он. – Бедная девочка. Тупа, как пробка, зато старательна и исполнительна. И презентабельна, чего уж там. Как раз мне под стать.

– О да, – фыркает Рудольф, делая глоток, а потом мечтательно закатывает глаза: – Уж я бы ей... – он похабно прищелкивает языком.

– Прочел лекцию о сортах твоего любимого пойла? – от комментария трудно удержаться, особенно когда в ответ на него Рудольф притворно злится и делает вид, будто смертельно обиделся.

Сколько ему должно было быть сейчас? Около сорока? Штефан ловит себя на мысли, что не видит существенных изменений. Все такой же взъерошенный мальчишка, с нервными дергаными движениями и цепким взглядом. Штефан сам давно уже не юнец, но видеть перед собой нестареющее лицо некогда лучшего друга – выше его сил. Он машинально тянется к нагрудному карману пиджака, машинально достает смятую пачку сигарет и изящную зажигалку с именной гравировкой. Машинально закуривает, и сизый дым обволакивает лицо напротив, скрадывает резкие, вбившиеся в память черты.

График Штефана Раца забит под завязку деловыми встречами, совещаниями и снова встречами. Бизнес-партнеры, настоящие монстры немецкой фармацевтической индустрии, готовы едва ли не глотки друг другу рвать за возможность потолковать с ним вне очереди. А он тратит свое драгоценное время на бесполезную болтовню. Ведь по правде, им давно уже не о чем разговаривать по-настоящему. Для совместных авантюр они слишком постарели, для пьяных рыданий в жилетку – зачерствели, для дружбы, для теплой душевной близости – помилуйте, а разве она была хоть когда-нибудь? Сейчас даже не потрахаться нормально – нужно блюсти имидж на публику.

Рудольф ухмыляется самодовольно, так, будто ему на все эти измышления насрать. Да этому говнюку всегда было на все насрать! Только и делал, что искал приключения на свою тощую задницу, пока незаслуженные блага сами шли к нему в руки. Это Штефан впахивал по двадцать пять часов в сутки, кровью зарабатывая свое место в жизни. Это Штефан рисковал собственной шкурой, нарушая закон столько раз, до скольки этот идиот и считать-то не умеет.

– Лучше расскажи, что нового? – лениво тянет Рудольф, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Эта расслабленная вальяжность – пожалуй, то немногое, что в нем поменялось.

– А ты помнишь, что у меня было старого?

Ирония не к месту – конечно, Рудольф знает. Он же только притворяется, что не видит ничего дальше собственного носа.

– Ладно-ладно, не делай такое лицо, – добродушно скалится Штефан. На самом деле, ему просто нравится лишний раз хвастаться своими успехами. Дескать, посмотри, дорогой друг: кем я был – и кем я стал.

Теперь Штефан Рац вознагражден. Он добился желаемого, он на вершине, и с каждым годом он тянет на себя еще больше и больше. Смотрите на него, дивитесь на него! Он рассказывает какую-то несущественную ерунду про фуршет после недавней сделки, а в этот момент глубоко внутри потягивается и урчит довольным сытым зверем обласканное самолюбие.

Все это время Рудольф сидит неподвижно, со стороны кажется, что он задремал, уткнувшись в стакан с виски. Но он смотрит внимательно, исподлобья, немигающими серыми глазами из-под спутанной челки.

Штефан несет чушь, как и всегда, вычленить что-то полезное из гор словесного мусора практически невозможно, даже когда вы знакомы херову тучу лет. Да и не в этом суть, Штефану же – лишь бы потрепаться. Он же думает, что из нагромождений пустой болтовни вокруг него строится неприступная стена, и никто не разглядит, что скрывается за ней на самом деле.

Когда знакомы херову тучу лет, кое-что все-таки подсмотреть удается.

– А у меня все как обычно, даже скучно, – Рудольфа никто не спрашивал, но он отвечает. – Я бы и хотел спокойно окопаться в лаборатории, да хер мне кто даст. Директор всем нужен, – передразнил он, – директор всегда нарасхват. Ну, да ты сам все это знаешь.

– С тем, сколько ты мне ноешь, – я уже твоих акционеров поименно помню, – фыркает Штефан, но как-то совсем беззлобно. Без ехидства. Хватку начинает терять, что ли? – Руди, переставай валять дурака. Ну не для того ты столько к этому шел, чтобы сейчас жаловаться.

Рудольф неопределенно поводит плечами. Ему нечего больше сказать. Штефан и так все знает. Что он – нынешний глава Бионикса. Что он угробил три года, два судебных разбирательства, сотню бессонных ночей и несчетное количество алкоголя и стимуляторов, чтобы навести порядок в постепенно загнивающей компании. И еще столько же – чтобы вывести ее в мировые лидеры отрасли. И на научных конференциях и саммитах предпринимателей имя Габсбургов зазвучало в числе первых.

Ему нечего больше сказать. Когда-то у них со Штефаном было достаточно времени, чтобы поделиться всеми новостями. И говорил тогда в основном Рудольф. Штефан молчал.

Штефан молчит и сейчас. Молчит и смотрит темными, глубоко запавшими глазами, резко выделяющимися на фоне бледного лица. Медленно затягивается, и клубы сигаретного дыма отражаются на дне его зрачков, пляшут черными тенями.

– Тебе не кажется, что мы засиделись? – Штефан первым озвучивает мысль, крутящуюся на языке у обоих. Штефан может позволить себе прямолинейность, граничащую с хамством.

Рудольф плавно проворачивает запястье, остатки виски в его стакане плещутся по стенкам. Яркий искусственный свет от потолочных ламп дробится на сотни искорок, рассыпается по золотистой поверхности.

– Ты сам меня позвал.

Наглая ложь и клевета. В любовно созданном Штефаном мирке большого бизнеса и больших людей таким, как Рудольф, места нет. Слишком многое было принесено в жертву, чтобы с нуля отстроить собственное дело, собственную жизнь. И нечего всяким вихрастым оболтусам с блудливым взглядом лезть в нее своими грязными лапами.

Он сам его позвал.

В стране, которую так и не получается назвать «своей», в огромной квартире с панорамными окнами, Штефану нужно что-то, напоминающее ему о совсем других временах. Или – нужен кто-то?

Штефан в этом не сознается даже под страхом смерти.

– А тебе лишь бы свалить все на меня, – отшучивается он, но выходит неправдоподобно.

Рудольф отставляет стакан, опустошенный всего за каких-то полчаса, и устало опускает голову на руки. Зарывается пальцами в коротко остриженные волосы на затылке и сжимает их, будто пытается таким нехитрым способом привести себя в чувство.

– Штеф, ну хватит уже. Я сделал для тебя все, что мог, – выдыхает он почти с раздражением. – А теперь просто отъебись и не пытайся надавить на мою совесть. Себе скажи спасибо, что у меня ее не осталось.

Его совесть утонула где-то под ворохом исков, писем и пухлых конвертов с наличностью. Под вязанками газет, первые полосы которых орали о разоблачении крупнейшей в столице сети наркодилеров. Имена и адреса из Героинового списка, как его прозвали в прессе, долго еще были у всех на слуху.

Рудольф почти выдергивает ящик и хватает бутылку. К черту стаканы. Он припадает губами прямо к горлышку и пьет залпом, жадно, почти не чувствуя крепости, только судорожно дергается кадык, да в бешеном ритме заходится сердце.  
Отец – в могиле. Мать – где-то на югах, последняя открытка от нее была восемь месяцев назад. Немногочисленные друзья – разбежались, как тараканы, те, с кем он работал, – упрятаны далеко и надолго. Твоими же стараниями, Руди, – как бы говорит Штефан одними глазами. Штефан никогда не узнает, на что Рудольфу пришлось пойти, чтобы его имя не возглавляло Героиновый список. Штефан знает только про крах своей маленькой империи и про четыре условно. И словами не передать, как он _благодарен_ Рудольфу за это.

– Не говори мне про нытье, – Рудольф морщится, когда алкоголь все-таки ударяет в голову. – Сам-то хорош. И не с твоими грешками люди начинали новую жизнь.

– Куда уж моим грешкам до твоих, – невесело качает головой Штефан. По его лицу на экране идет рябь от помех, но кажется – будто это он сам сейчас дрожит и распадается на колебания белого шума.

Штефан с деланной небрежностью поправляет воротник поношенной рубашки из масс-маркета.

Штефан одергивает манжету дорогого брендового пиджака. И смотрит, как Рудольф ставит опустошенную бутылку прямо на пол и подходит к нему. Смотрит сверху вниз мутным плывущим взглядом, кривит губы, усмехаясь себе под нос, и обеими ладонями обхватывает его лицо.

– Мы оба платим за свои грехи, герр Штефан Рац, – выдыхает он свистящим шепотом. – Я предал тебя, а ты – меня убил, – он говорит, растягивая каждое слово, будто смакует на кончике языка, наслаждается вибрацией звуков. – Наших преступлений, мой дорогой друг, хватит на несколько жизней вперед.

На его обветренных губах застыл ореховый привкус хорошего коньяка. И самую малость – горечь стрихнина. Штефан кладет обе ладони ему на поясницу, чувствуя, как от прикосновения напрягаются мышцы, и сам себе удивляется.

Он переехал в другую страну, сызнова выстроил свое дело, и достиг того, о чем большинство может только мечтать. Ему теперь не страшны ни конкуренты, ни враги, ни закон. И только его собственная совесть приходит к нему в полубредовых видениях, чтобы поглумиться над ним. У нее лицо давно умершего человека, теплые грубоватые руки и _живые_ глаза.

Собственная совесть не дает ему забыть.

В ее... В _его_ пронизывающем до костей взгляде слишком много того, о чем Штефан не хотел бы думать, а в расслабленных уверенных движениях – того, от чего Штефан не может отказаться. Рудольф сидит у него на коленях, прижимается лбом ко лбу и задумчиво, почти машинально перебирает по затылку кончиками пальцев.

– На самом деле, я рад, что у тебя все хорошо, – зачем-то говорит он. – Я знаю, ты через многое прошел, чтобы этого добиться. И ты это заслужил.  
Картинка перед глазами дрожит и двоится, то ли призрачным мороком, то ли – цифровыми помехами.

– Ты, Руди, все-таки правда молодец, – Штефан через силу пытается улыбнуться. – У тебя сейчас все хорошо, и... Я рад за тебя, приятель.

Сейчас у них у обоих все хорошо.


End file.
